The Best Gift to Give
by Total Nerd Girl
Summary: It's Father's Day, and the children are planning on doing something special for their fathers. However, this is proving to be difficult for some of them...


Author's note: I did a one-shot for Mother's Day, so I thought it would only be fair to do one for Father's Day. Keep in mind this is solely for fun and not meant to be taken seriously. Enjoy!

I apologize for it being up a day late. Father's day things came up, (course I'm not complaining about seeing Man of Steel in IMAX. No, not at all...) so it cut into the amount of time I had to work on this. And Donnel's speech was AWFUL to come up with. I cringed with every word I typed of it. Sorry if it's bad.

So obviously, this will be showing some pairings. Some of them I like and the rest were just process of elimination. I personally don't ship any pairings; I just used them for the purpose of the story.

This story is dedicated to my dad, who I love every day of the year. Not just on Father's Day.

* * *

Morgan was sleeping peacefully. He continued to do so until Lucina ran into his tent and shook him awake.

"Morgan! Morgan wake up!" she yelled.

Morgan opened his eyes and saw Lucina's panicked face. "Lucina! Is something the matter?"

Lucina lowered her head and sighed. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked Morgan. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Can you start over?"

Lucina cleared her throat. "Of course. Sorry about that Morgan. It's just that...today's Father's Day!"

Morgan's eyes grew wide. "It is? Today?! I'm so sorry Lucina! How could I forget?"

"It's alright Morgan. I've been gathering up the children, and you're the last one. Everyone's waiting!" with that, Lucina started running off.

Morgan groaned, threw the sheets off of him, and ran to catch up with Lucina. _"And I'm still in my night-clothes..." _

* * *

Morgan followed Lucina to the barracks. Morgan chuckled when he realized that he wasn't the only person that got a rude wake-up call. Almost everyone was still in their night-clothes. Kjelle however, was still sweating from her training session, and Severa was grimacing while standing beside her. Morgan had to laugh at the sight.

Lucina got everyone's attention. "Listen up everyone! Today is Father's Day, and we are going to show our appreciation! And we have quite an early start to get cracking at it!"

Severa rolled her eyes. "Gawds Lucina. You're worse than Morgan on Mother's Day!"

"I'll admit it..." Lucina replied flatly. "But since we all love our fathers', this shouldn't be too hard. Let's go!"

"Sounds like this will be a heroic challenge!" cried Cynthia. "But first, I think we should get out of our night-clothes."

Everyone agreed with her, except for Kjelle. She went to finish up her training.

* * *

Cynthia was smiling as she walked back to her tent. She knew exactly what she was going to give her father. A giant bag of sweets, his favorite thing. She had been saving up money and buying candy whenever she had the chance. The candy was all stashed in a fake beehive in the woods. Cynthia couldn't wait to see the look on her father's face when he saw all that candy!

All the sudden, she heard a loud thud. Then another one. And another one. Cynthia decided to investigate. The source of the noise was from Morgan. He was hitting his head off a stone wall.

"Morgan! What are you doing? Please stop!" she cried. But Morgan didn't. He kept smashing his head. _"Come on Cynthia! Now's the time to be a hero! Save Morgan from splitting his head open!" _

"I'll save you!" she cried. Cynthia pulled Morgan away from the wall. Morgan continued to look dazed. "Morgan? Morgan! Answer me!" But Morgan still didn't respond.

"_Alright. Now what? Think Cynthia! Think!" _Cynthia thought hard for a moment_. Wait, I know!" _She then proceeded to slap Morgan.

"SMACK!"

Morgan shook his head and looked around wildly, and then rubbed his burning cheek. "What was that for? That hurt like crazy!"

Cynthia, having realized what she did, immediately apologized. "Sorry Morgan! I didn't mean for that to be a punch to the face! You just wouldn't stop hitting your head, but I guess that punch wasn't much better for you... Then when I pulled you away, you didn't respond. So I thought I could knock some sense into you. Why were you doing that anyways?"

"It's okay Cynthia." Morgan replied sadly. "It's just...I can't remember Father no matter how hard I try. I can only remember my mother. I feel so bad about it...like I failed him."

"Hey! I hate seeing you this down! Your father would never think that of you! We'll think of something. I'm always willing to help a fellow Justice Cabal member!"

Morgan smiled. "Thanks Cynthia!"

Cynthia thought long and hard for a moment. "I know! Lucina talked about needing to get a lot of fruit cut up for tonight!"

Morgan smiled. "I'll help her with that, and I already have a fruit knife planned out..."

* * *

Lucina, Brady, and Severa sat around the camp kitchen.

"Alright! We are going to make the most amazing feast!" Lucina said happily.

"Pfft! If you want amazing, look for another cook. I burn everything!" said Severa.

Brady looked at her. "Can it! With our instructions, you'll be fine!"

Noire walked into the kitchen. "Eek! I didn't expect anyone to be in here!"

"It's okay Noire. We're just planning out everything. You want to help?"

"Sorry, but I'll pass." Noire replied softly. "Baking's more my thing."

"No problem!" said Brady. "We'll clear out. Let us know when you're done though!"

"Oh! Y-You don't have to do that!" Noire exclaimed. "But I'll feel better doing this alone...Thank you."

Severa spoke up. "Inigo was talking about having trouble coming up with an idea for Father's Day, so I'll be around." Upon looking at the faces of everyone smiling at her, she scowled. "Wipe that smile off!"

* * *

Owain and Nah sat around the barracks. Well, more like Owain was trying to keep his "sword hand" under control, and he was making quite a scene. Nah stared at him.

"Owain? You alright?" she asked.

All the sudden, Owain calmed down. "Everything's fine Nah! I managed to keep my sword hand in check. Apocalypse averted!"

"Well that's a relief!" exclaimed Nah. 'So what are you planning on doing for Father's Day? I heard that the ballad on Mother's Day was a hit!"

"Nah." He then noticed the glare that he was getting from her. "Sorry, forgive my pun. I don't think I'll do a ballad. I need to do something more legendary! What about you, my manakete friend?"

Nah pulled out a small vial with a strange blue liquid from her pouch. "I had to get some of Robin's hair for Tharja to make this for me. I hope it works."

"Well, what is it?" Owain asked. "My curiosity is aroused!"

"It's a potion to make one an inch or two taller." Nah explained."My father is always complaining about how short he is, so I hope this will help!"

"That is a spectacular idea Nah!" Owain exclaimed. "I'll figure out something to give my father eventually."

"Thanks Owain!" replied Nah happily. "See you around!"

"Right!" said Owain. _"Then again, I heard Lucina needed help with her project. I shall help my dear cousin. That's what the Justice Cabal's for! Helping! Now to find her..."_

* * *

Kjelle finished her training, and was catching her breath. Yarne walked up to her nervously.

"H-Hey Kjelle! What's going on?"

Kjelle looked up. "I could say the same thing to you Yarne."

"So I figured out what I was going to get my father, but there's one problem."

Kjelle looked confused. "And what would that be?"

"I can't find him anywhere!" Yarne exclaimed. "I've searched the entire camp, and his tent. But my father is gone! What if he ran off to be with someone else? I'm going to be extinct..."

Kjelle looked like she was losing patience. "Kellam would never do that! He loves your mother very much."

"I'm still worried..." Yarne continued.

"Worried about what?" a mysterious voice asked.

"E-Eep!" Yarne screamed. Then he noticed who it was. "Father! You're alive! My race won't be going extinct after all!"

"Nice to see you too Yarne..." said Kellam. "I heard you yelling out for me, so I came here. Was something wrong?"

Yarne shook his head. "Nope! Nothing's wrong! I just want to give you a gift. Happy Father's Day!"

Kellam smiled. "Thanks Yarne."

Yarne beckoned to Kellam. "Here, follow me."

Kjelle watched the scene and sighed. _"Wonder what Father's going to say about my gift. Will he like it? Only one way to find out I guess." _She wiped some of the sweat from her forehead and walked away from the training grounds.

* * *

Inigo and Severa were talking about their ideas for Father's Day, Inigo being unsure of what to do.

"I don't know what to do, Severa. My father is nice to everyone else, but he is so hard on me! What do I do?"

Severa crossed her arms. "Maybe if you spent less time chasing skirts, and more time thinking about it, you would know what to do!" She noticed Inigo's smile at that thought and scowled. "Wipe that smile off!"

Inigo tried to stop. "Sorry Severa. Got a little carried away there! I think I have an idea. He's always so depressed with our current situation, so maybe it's time to cheer him up a bit."

"A promise to avoid girls?" questioned Severa.

"Maybe not that far..." Inigo confessed.

Severa rolled her eyes. "Honestly Inigo! Now, Lucina, Brady and I are working on a project so I better get going. I'll see you later!"

When Severa left, Inigo jumped up. "See you later?! Does this mean?! Yes! She might actually like me! Oh, this is a good day!"

* * *

Noire was in the kitchen baking away while Laurent walked by. _"I smell something absolutely divine! This merits some investigating." _Laurent walked into the kitchen and took another deep breath. "Something smells heavenly in here Noire!"

"EEK!" screamed Noire. In her fright, she knocked over a bag of flour. The bag fell on the floor and with a poof! Flour was everywhere. Noire started coughing.

"I sincerely apologize Noire!" exclaimed Laurent! *cough* "I didn't mean to scare you!"

*cough cough* 'I-It's okay Laurent." *cough* "But I can't even see you!"

Laurent pulled a spell tome out of his bag. "I think I have a solution for that." He recited the incantations for a small-scale wind spell. The flour cleared out in an instant.

"Thanks Laurent. That's much better."

"Might I ask what you're baking?" Laurent inquired.

"I'm making a cake for my father. It's his favorite kind, red velvet. And because he is the "archest of archers, I plan on putting a decorative icing bow."

"Your father can be quite the character." Noted Laurent.

"Yeah. He can." Noire giggled. "So what are you planning on doing for your father?"

"As you know, my father likes using dark magic, so I bought him a really nice spell tome." Laurent then pulled out a book with a sinister purple and black pattern."

"W-Wow!" Noire managed to say. "Do not let my mother see that!"

Laurent stashed the tome back in bag. "Don't worry Noire. Well, I'll leave you to your baking. Bye!"

"See you Laurent!" Noire said while waving. _"Now...what comes next? Oh yes! Beetroot!"_

* * *

Gerome was feeding Minerva. As he lugged over the giant sack of feed, he sighed. "What am I supposed to do? Not only is it Father's Day, but it's his birthday as well!"

Minerva shrieked. Gerome patted her and smiled. "I'll tell him you said 'happy birthday.' But what can I do? He's not my father! That man existed in another history, and he's dead!"

Minerva shrieked again. "Yes, I know you consider this buffoon family, but I can't bring myself to..."

The wyvern and her rider sat there lost in thought. Then Gerome came to a conclusion. "I think I know what to do Minerva. But do you think I can do it?" Minerva shrieked as loudly as she could. "Don't worry, Minervykins."

* * *

"Daddy!" Cynthia yelled.

Gaius looked down to see Cynthia tugging at his sleeve. "Hey, pumpkin! What are you up to?"

Cynthia gave him a giant grin. "Well, since today is Father's Day, I got you a great gift!"

"Oh Cynthia, you didn't have to..."

"Well, I did anyways!" said Cynthia gleefully. "Follow me! I spent weeks saving up for this!" She started to lead Gaius to the woods. Cynthia noticed that Gaius seemed nervous. "What's wrong Father?"

Gaius tried to keep calm. "N-Nothing at all Cynthia!"

"Good!" she exclaimed. "Wait here, I'll go get it!" She promptly tripped. "I'm okay!" She got up and continued to run.

Gaius watched her run off. _"I think I've been here before..."_

Cynthia ran quickly to a certain clearing in the woods. She climbed the tallest elm tree and reached into the fake beehive. _"I just need to add this lollipop and this will be the sweetest gift ever! Huh?! Where is everything?"_ Cynthia stared at the empty beehive. _"Oh no! It's all gone! And Daddy's waiting for me! I guess I'll just have to settle with giving this lollipop. And I spent so much money towards this too!" _

Cynthia resisted the urge to cry. When she returned to Gaius, she couldn't hold it back. "I'm sorry Daddy!"

"Easy there Pumpkin! What's wrong?" Gaius asked while he hugged her.

"*sniff* I'd been saving up for this for a long time. *sniff* but it was worthless. It's all missing!"

Gaius decided to confirm his worries. "What is missing?"

"Your gift!" she cried. "There was so much! All I've got left is this lollipop..."

Gaius looked at the lollipop she was waving. "Is that strawberry?!"

"Yes it is."

"SUGAR!" he exclaimed. "Thank you Cynthia! I don't care that the candy's all missing, this will last me a while!"

"Well...glad you liked it." Cynthia said slowly. "See you later Daddy!" she then ran off.

Gaius facepalmed. _"That was her candy?! For me? And I stole it! Crivens, I feel awful..."_He twirled the lollipop in his fingers. _"Hopefully she doesn't find out..."_

Cynthia walked along smiling. _"I'm glad he liked it, but one thing seems funny. I never told him that I got him candy..."_

* * *

Noire carefully carried the cake, searching for her father. Finally, she came upon him. "Father!" she cried happily.

"Ah! My sweet Noire!" Virion exclaimed. "What can I do for you, and what are you planning on doing with that magnificent looking cake?"

"I made it for you Father." Noire offered the cake to him shyly.

"My my...there's even a little bow on it! You have really outdone yourself!"

"T-Thanks!" Noire said smiling.

* * *

Laurent found his father talking with some crows. When he saw Laurent he waved. "Hey! I'm just chatting it up with some crows! Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just came by to give you this." Laurent pulled out the dark tome.

Henry instantly snatched it out of his hands. "Wow! This. Is. Awesome! Thanks Laurent! This will CAWS quite a stir! Get it?" Henry started laughing at his own joke. Laurent forced himself to laugh with him.

"Indeed it will Father. Indeed it will..."

* * *

Inigo approached his father nervously. He noticed that his father was praying. _"Should I interrupt him? Yes, this is important."_

Inigo slowly approached him. "Hey Father..."

Libra looked up. "Hello Son. What can I help you with? Or do you wish to accompany me? Times are getting darker lately..."

"Not now Father." Inigo replied. "But I do want to do this..." he slowly walked up to Libra. Coochy coochy coo!"

Libra chuckled. "Inigo! What has gotten into you? That seriously tickles!"

Inigo smiled in satisfaction. "Father...it's nice to see you smile. That is the reason I came back you know."

"It was? I thought you said it was to get girls?"

Inigo scratched the back of his head. "Not the only reason. I just wanted to make you and Mother happy."

Libra smiled. "Thank you Son. Now, would you like to join me?"

"Sure Father, why not?"

* * *

Donnel was peacefully sleeping in his tent when he heard a clanking noise approaching. The tent door got opened wide and Donnel squinted at the light.

"Good morning Father!" Kjelle said in a cheerful manner.

"Oh, mornin' Kjelle!" Donnel said while adjusting his eyes to the light. "Somethin' I can do for you?"

Kjelle approached Donnel. "Tell me what you think of this." She then held a tray of food.

Donnel nervously took the tray. "Gosh...thanks..."

"You're afraid to try it aren't you..." Kjelle mumbled. "Don't worry! I got help!"

"Huh? No! I'm sure it's fine..." Donnel said quickly.

Kjelle turned around to leave. "Hope you like it!"

Donnel waved after her. "Thanks! Will do!" He looked at the food on his tray.

He picked at it with a fork._ "What in tarnation is this?"_

* * *

Nah found Ricken in the training grounds measuring himself against a dummy. Upon noticing Nah, he waved. "Oh hey Nah! Do you think I'm getting taller? I'm pretty sure I grew!"

Nah smiled. "I think you did Father, and I think this will help too!" She handed Ricken the vial.

"This will make me taller?" he asked while glancing at the suspicious liquid.

"Tharja made the potion and she said it would. She also warned me saying that it would taste terrible..."

Ricken shrugged off that warning. "It will be worth it!" With one quick motion, he drank the whole vial. "Wow that was bitter...So Nah, am I taller?"

Nah shook her head. "Not yet. It might take a bit to kick in."

"Thanks anyways Nah! I feel much happier now anyways."

* * *

Gerome slowly walked up to his father Stahl. He looked up from his plate of food. "Hey, Gerome!"

Gerome just stood there silent.

Stahl squirmed in his seat. "Anyways, how is Minervykins doing?"

"When did I call Minerva that?" Gerome asked angrily.

Stahl laughed. "A couple of days ago actually. It's nice to see you have a sensitive side..."

"That isn't true!" Gerome shouted. "The very notion is ludicrous! Minerva, attack him!"

Minerva flew down, but she didn't attack. Instead, she laid down in front of Stahl. He smiled and patted her. "She knows I'm family Gerome. Minerva wouldn't do that." Minerva shrieked loudly in response.

"Hmph. Fine." Gerome looked up to Stahl. "Sorry about that...Father. And Happy Birthday..."

Stahl stood up in surprise. "What did you say? Did you just call me Father?"

Gerome sighed and walked away.

"Wait Gerome! Say it once more!"

* * *

Morgan looked at Lucina, Owain (I mean, the scion of legend!), Brady, and Severa. "Are we ready?"

Lucina looked up at Morgan and brushed some of her blue hair from her eyes. "I think we are. Spread the word!" Morgan ran off to do what he was told.

Severa turned to Owain. "Thanks for the help Owain! I don't think I could've ever peeled all those potatoes..."

Owain smiled. "Piece of cake! I inherited my deft potato peeling skills from my father!"

Severa smiled back. "Obviously. I hope this is okay. I burn everything, and this is the first time it hasn't happened. Now, hopefully my father will stop his duties to enjoy this."

"Fear not! He will come." Said Owain.

Severa looked across to see Brady. "Brady! They're just onions!"

"*sniff* I know that! But they make me cry!" Brady complained while tearing up.

Lucina shook her head. "Come on! We're almost finished! Morgan will be back soon with everyone!"

Shortly after, the children admired their work. Severa put a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Gotta hand it to you, this looks pretty great."

Lucina nodded. "Of course! Thanks for helping out everyone!"

Suddenly Morgan ran in. "Wow! That looks great! Now, everyone is here, but Donnel might leave early."

"How come?" asked Brady.

"He's claims he isn't feeling too well, but he muttered something about eating real food. Not quite sure what he meant." Morgan answered.

Severa facepalmed. "Kjelle was telling me that her father had taught her how to cook better. I think she made breakfast for him."

"Ouch..." Lucina said slowly. They all had a brief moment of silence.

Suddenly they heard a voice. "Lucina! What was it you wanted?"

Lucina quickly jumped up. "Father! Everyone! This way!"

The children led the fathers to the Shepherd's dining hall. There, the feast was all set up.

"Lucina!" Chrom said, sounding surprised. "You guys did all of this?!"

"Yes we did. It's open to everyone, but you guys get to go first." Lucina prompted.

Vaike patted Brady on the head. "The Vaike is stunned! How did you get this all done?"

"Lucina made sure we *ahem* got an early start." Answered Severa.

Lon'qu looked at all the potatoes. "Someone did an amazing job peeling these. I don't think I could do much better."

Owain shrugged his shoulders. "Were it not for inheriting your legendary potato peeling skills, Father, it would've been terrible!"

"Hmph. Not half bad Owain." Said Lon'qu with a smile.

All the sudden, a loud clanking noise was heard. Everyone turned around to see Kellam with bright yellow paint all over his armor.

"Kellam!" Frederick shouted in surprise. "What happened to you?"

Yarne smiled and started chuckling. "My father is always going around unnoticed right? So I made sure he would get noticed today!"

"It took awhile to get the paint out of my hair though..." muttered Kellam.

Lucina clapped her hands. "So, are we ready?"

"YES!" everyone shouted.

"Libra, would you do the honors?" Lucina asked politely.

Libra nodded. "Of course." Everyone bowed their heads while Libra prayed and thanked Naga for the food and family.

* * *

After many hours of feasting and laughing, it was getting late. Lucina retired early. It had been a long day after all. When she got back to her tent, she gasped when she realized that Falchion was missing. All the sudden, Morgan walked into her tent.

"Morgan!" she cried. "What are you doing here?! And where's Falchion?"

Morgan handed her the sword from behind his back. "I made sure I washed it after. Night Lucina!"

Lucina inspected Falchion. _"Guess I should have kept a closer eye on Morgan. He made Falchion a fruit knife! Oh Morgan..."_

* * *

Author's note: Hopefully that turned out alright. If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out. I hope you enjoyed this, and I wish everyone had a great Happy's Father Day! Until next time!


End file.
